


Underneath the Mistletoe

by TinyLixSquared



Series: Kpop One Shots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Chwe Hansol | Vernon is Whipped, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu-centric, Kissing at Midnight, Lee Chan | Dino is a Little Shit, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyLixSquared/pseuds/TinyLixSquared
Summary: Christmas is Wonwoo's favourite time of year, Chan forces everyone to wear costumes, they're all a little drunk, Seungcheol is loyal no matter how much he drinks.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Kpop One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060241
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Underneath the Mistletoe

"I'm not wearing that!" 

"Come on, we promised Chan." 

"Mingyu, it's christmas eve and you want me to dress up as a reindeer?" 

"Be thankful you're not Seungcheol hyung, Jeonghan hyung or Shua hyung, he's forced them to be his elves and I'm pretty sure he's convinced Hansol to be rudolf." 

"Chan could ask Hansol to do anything and he'd do it, the poor boy is whipped." Mingyu leans down to kiss the older. 

"You know? They say the exact same thing about you." He barely pulls away from Wonwoo, talking against his lips. 

"They'd be completely right, I love you Gyu." Wonwoo kisses his boyfriend again smiling at the taller. 

"I love you too, now please can you put the costume on so I can do your makeup?" Mingyu flashes his puppy dog eyes knowing Wonwoo can't resist them. 

"You're lucky that you're cute, but it's going to cost you a kiss." The younger grins kissing his boyfriend again. 

Once they're both in their costumes, Mingyu already has his makeup on, Wonwoo takes a long time to even pull on the brown onesie and when he finally does, Mingyu is completely ready to leave, complaining. He does Wonwoo's makeup, cooing the whole time at how cute the older looks. 

"If you don't stop calling me cute, I'm gonna bite you." Mingyu smirks at the comment. 

"What if I want you to bite me, cutie." Wonwoo scowls. 

"If you keep that up you'll be going to the party alone." His words cause the younger to pout. 

"Can we just go, Jeonghan hyung will have our heads if we're late." Wonwoo just kisses his boyfriend one last time before running out of the room, grateful to finally be ready. 

Mingyu grabs one last thing from the very back of his bedside drawer before joining his now somewhat excited boyfriend. 

They walk to Jeonghan and Seungcheols, planning on drinking and neither wanting to walk back for their car the next day. Thankfully it's a ten minute walk away and they're only slightly late but that doesn't stop Jeonghan scolding them. 

"Sorry hyung, someone didn't want to put their costume in." Mingyu looks pointedly at Wonwoo who raises his hands in defence. 

"I didn't want to look ridiculous but now I see I got the better end of the deal." He chuckles at Jeonghan who along with Seungcheol and Joshua is in a garish green outfit, covered head to toe in bells. 

As the night progresses everyone begins to drink, the first person to become affected by the alcohol is Hansol, the normally unaffectionate boy clinging to his younger boyfriend and telling him that he's "prettier than the Mona Lisa because she's a stuck up bitch who refuses to leave her house." 

The 12 other men in attendance laugh, Seungkwan commenting that the comment is "One to be saved for speeches on the wedding day." which is met with protests from Chan and claims that the two are too young. 

The next few hours are uneventful, Wonwoo and Mingyu watching as everyone gets progressively more drunk, the two having decided earlier in the night that at least someone should be able to remember the night. 

Around 11pm Seungcheol and Jeonghan bump into each other underneath the mistletoe, the younger attempts to kiss his boyfriend who just pushes him away. 

"Nuh uh pretty boy, I have a boyfriend. He looks a little like you. His name's Jeonghan, do you know him?" Mingyu takes the beer bottle from Seungcheol, exchanging it for a mix he's perfected over the years that helps to sober up his friends and save them from hangovers. 

He carries on with this until no one has alcohol left, wanting them all to remember the night. 

"Are you having a good time Mingyu hyung?" He smiles at the maknae, nodding. "You look a little stressed?" He realises what the younger is poking at immediately. 

"I'm okay, a little nervous but honestly excited." Chan leans down to where Mingyu is sitting, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

"Love you Gyu hyung." Mingyu chuckles as the younger wanders over to where Minghao is rather unceremoniously sat on his husband's lap, the two chinese men having eloped sometime in may, not telling their friends until Soonyoung noticed their rings. 

"Your hands are shaking Gyu." 

"I'm fine Seokmin."

"It's okay to be nervous, but hyung loves you. I was just talking to him with Shua hyung and he couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

"I'm pretty sure that's cause he wants to kill me for forcing him into that reindeer costume." 

"It's a minute to midnight, go get your man." Mingyu stands up smiling at his best friend before grabbing his boyfriends hand and dragging him underneath the mistletoe. 

He kisses him quickly in one last attempt to clear away the nerves before the clock chimes midnight and it's christmas day. 

Mingyu drops to one knee holding the ring box out in front of him blinking away a nervous tear. 

"Jeon Wonwoo, you are the love of my life. You have stuck with me through thick and thin, we have had some amazing highs together and we helped each other through some terrible lows. You make my life so much brighter and every Christmas I want to put you on top of our tree because you're the true angel and I know Christmas is your favourite holiday which is why I had to do this tonight." He pauses to take a breath and looks at Wonwoo through teary eyes ."I told Seokmin the day that I met that I was going to marry you and I really want to make that true so please make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" 

Wonwoo collapses onto his knees. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" He kisses Mingyu before allowing him to slide the ring onto his finger, a simple silver band with 5 diamonds inset to the metal. 

Both men are immediately pulled apart, Mingyu being embraced by Seungcheol and Wonwoo by Jihoon.

"I can't believe you finally did it."

"Me neither hyung." They embrace for a few more seconds before Jeonghan pries Seungcheol from Mingyu. 

Across the room Wonwoo is being hugged by Seokmin. "He really did tell me he was going to marry you that day, I guess I owe him some money." 

"You bet on it!" 

"What fun is a challenge if you don't put money on it."

"You're a brat Lee Seokmin." 

"You still love me hyung." Wonwoo shakes his head pushing the younger away with a grin. 

Once they're finally allowed to hug again, Mingyu whispers into Wonwoo's ear. "Merry Christmas, I love you, fiance." 

The older one replying immediately, "Merry Christmas, I love you too, fiance."


End file.
